Growing up with you
by bonesaddict101
Summary: Michael and Christine have been best friends for as long as either can remember. They are also in love with each other, although neither know it. Can they find a way to get together, and still have there strong friendship, or will it be too much for them. Rating for later chapters and laungue
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is my first fanfiction I've done. I actually published it years ago but now I'm rewriting it a bit and making it better. I really hope you like it. So this first chapter is in diary form, the rest will not be unless I feel a need to. I do not own Bones or any of the people, except the ones you don't know.

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Christian Booth, I'm 16 years old. My mother is Dr. Temperance Brennan; she is a world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and author. My father is agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. So my life is kinda hectic. I'm a softmore in high school and my best friends are; Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, Anna Fox, and Harry Lake. Michael is Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack's son, they aren't my actual aunt and uncle, but my mom is best friends with Aunty Angie. Anna's mom is a coroner, and her dad's a graphic engineer, he works with Aunty Angie. They all work at the Jeffersonian institute so we ride the bus from school to the "Lab", we hang out there until we get bored or hungry then we get Anna or Michelle to drive home. I have dirty blond frizzy, curly hair, ice blue eyes, and my father's smile. I'm a mixture of my parents and I'm pretty well divided jeans. Uummmmmmmmmmmmmm… it's so hard to describe yourself. I think I forgot to mention that I'm in love Michael. I have been since I was 11 and on our annual HodginsBooth family vacation (Anna and Harry come every year too) and Anna dared Michael to kiss me.. and he did. It was fireworks.

* * *

><p>Hi my name is, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, I'm 17 years old. I go to Del Oro High school, (GO EAGLES) I'm a junior. My parents are Angela and Jack Hodgins, my mom is an artist at the Jeffersonian institute. My dad's a "bug and slim guy" or at least that's what we call him, he works with, well bugs, slime, and particulates. My best friends are: Christine Booth, Anna Fox, and Harry Lake. Christine is Bones and Booth's daughter, Bones (Dr. Temperance Brennan) is a Forensic anthropologist (just like Christine wants to be) at the Jeffersonian with my mom and dad. Booth is an FBI agent that works with the Jeffersonian. Anna is Rebecca and John Fox's kid, Rebecca is the Jefferonian's coroner and John works with my mom, he is a computer technologist, and he's X-navy. Harry's parents are both doctors, so he just hangs with us. Anna and Harry are dating so it can get a bit awkward at times. There's just one more thing… I'm in, complete and total, Love with Christine. I have been since I was 10. I don't know really know how it happened, I just sort of woke up one day and saw that Christine was a girl, and a drop dead gorgeous one at that. From then I have done everything I could to keep from blurting it out, it might ruin our life-long friendship and we can't have that happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry that was so short, the other chapters shouldn't be that short. I really hope you like it! I post when i get reviews because I already have most of the chapters done so I will keep writing them, but if no one if reading then there is no point. Right? If I'm being rude, I'm not meaning to, maybe its something I picked up from Brennan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys so I posted today because I GOT A FOLLOWER! That's huge for me! I can't beleive it and it made my day. So HUGE thanks to oscarthedolphin531.

* * *

><p>Christine woke to her alarm clock going off<em>, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<br>_Sitting up with a jolt, she smacked the 'snooze' button and let her torso fall back onto the mattress. Hearing her father's footsteps coming up the stairs Christine jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She knew if her father found her still in bed at this time he would sing that awful song that Anna's mom had taught him. Booth knocked on his daughter's door, when he didn't get an answer he opened the door to find the bed empty. He smiled, and set the glass of water down on Christine's night stand and left the room. Christine sighted when she heard her door close, she then went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. After drying her face she grabbed her hair brush and went to work on her long tangled hair.

* * *

><p>Just as she yanked out the last of the knots, she heard her father's voice coming from down stairs, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" Christine quickly picked out an outfit and pulled it on before turned on her heels and almost ran down stairs when she smelled her favorite, pancakes! She bursts into the kitchen just in time to see her father pouring maple syrup on two pancakes. Booth pushes the plate towards the stool nearest Christine, she sat with a grin and began to eat, and she didn't say anything till she had cleaned her plate.<p>

"That was sooo good dad!" Christine said, putting her dish in the sink and running up stairs to finish getting ready. After brushing her teeth, putting on socks and shoes, and grabbing her backpack she headed down stairs to say goodbye to her parents. When she got down to the living room she heard the horn she had been listening for, grabbing her flute of the living room table she ran out of the door and hopped into the car waiting outside her house.

"You're late, Chrissy. Tisk tisk tisk" Michael teased.

"Ow shut up, Micky!" Christine giggled as the car pulled away from her home.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been? Off making out somewhere?" Anna teased as her friends opened their lockers. Christine rolled her, pulling her math book out of her locker and shoving it into her back pack with little trouble. Michael did the same with his math book.<p>

"Where's Harry, we always meet here? Anyway, Christine was late this morning, had to do her hair." He said mockingly starting to laugh. Christine's cheeks tinted pink as she shot a glare at Michael.

"Hey guys, I've been looking for you!" Harry said after running down the hall and stopping to say that. Anna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend trying, and failing, to catch his breath.

_DING DING DING_

The kids all headed down the hall at the sound of the bell.

* * *

><p>"OK, OK, I'll ask!" Michael said, sounding tired. He looked at his best friend hoping he wasn't lying as he had for years now.<p>

"You better, mate, because she isn't gunna wait forever." Harry told Michael matter-of-factly. Michael just rolled his eyes and shoved him, teasingly before entering the class they shared.

* * *

><p>The kids sat so they all could see each other: Christine sat across from Michael, who sat a seat behind Anna. She sat across from Harry. The kids where playing 'truth or dare' like they always did on the way to the Jeffersonian. They rode the bus from school there.<p>

The children didn't notice the bus had stopped moving until a crackly voice came on the overhead speaker, " Jeffersonian kids, it's your stop." The children all gathered up there stuff and made their way to the front of the bus. The teens stepped out individually, but waited for each other before going into the big building. They walk through the big building that would have confused a person if they hadn't been there very often.

"So, Michael you never did answer that truth." Anna said with a mischievous smile directed towards him.

Michael blushed a deep red and attempted to keep his eyes from flickering towards Christine. "Uhh… I pass."

Anna smiled and giggled evilly, but only lowed enough for Harry, who had his arm around her, to hear. He just rolled his eyes at the girl in his arms, she always did that and, secretly, Harry loved it.

"OK.. If you say so." Anna muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! I really like this idea so as long as I have some motivation I'll continue posting. <em>Hint, hint.<em>


	3. The Breakthrough in the Ride

So I posted this a little earlier then before. Thank you Daniellee217. The story should pick up a bit, It will have more fluff and more suspense. But It still won't live up to its M. That's for later.

* * *

><p>The four teens where sitting in Brennan's office, on her couch, doing their homework.<p>

"Harry, what did you get on number seven? I got three point two, but she marked It wrong." Christine asked.

"Ummm," scanning the page in front of him for his answer, finding it he continued. "It's just three. No point seven, but I can see where you did that I almost did that." Chuckling to himself while Christine shook her head and erased her original answer and filled in his.

Angela entered the room and asked, "Can you guys help me with something?"

"Ya, I need a break from homework, anyway." Anna said

"Cool, follow me." Angela gestured for the kids to follow her, with that the group puts there stuff down and follows Michael's mom out and towards her office.

Brennan notices the group heading in that direction and goes to follow, throwing her gloves into the trash and chases after them, reaching Angela's room to find the group gathered around the Angelatron.

When Angela pulled up the reconstruction the whole group of teens gasped. Anna hid her face in Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, Christine and Michael just stud still, dumb founded. "What!? Who is this?! What's wrong!?" Angela, seeing the surprise on all of the children's faces, said. "She…..she is… ummm we know her. She goes…er, went to our school. Are you sure that it's her. " Christine explains looking sadly at the shaking body of Anna.

"Yes 100% and we don't make mistakes." Brenna said very mater-of-a-flatly

, "I know mom, I'm sorry. We're just gunna go home. Michael can you drive us home?" Christine said sadly.

"…..oh ya…um, let's go." Michael said as if he just snapped out of a trance. Harry nodded and Anna let go, they all filled out of the office and began to Brennen's office. About half way Hodgins walked over and the group stopped.

"Hey…." His smile faded when he saw the glassed over looks on all the kids face's, "ok, what's wrong?" Anna burst into tears and she threw herself at Harry, who caught her and buried his face in her hair, tears running down his face. With that Hodgins looked at his son for an explanation,

"We identified the victim as Kelly Marryson, our friends from school. I'm going to drive them to our house. Is that ok, I'll order Chinese?" Michael explained.

"Ya, see you at home." Hodgins said with a small, sad smile. He patted his son on the back lightly as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing back there?" Michael asked Christine<p>

Christine turned around in her chair and saw Anna's head on Harry's shoulder; Harry had his arm around Anna and was wiping away Anna's tears with the pad of his thumb and whispering gently to her, but she could see the tear tracks on his face too.

"There doing as well as to be expected. I'm just trying to be strong for Anna; she was lab partners with Kelly and she was rather fond of her. How are you doing?"

"I'm holding up, it's hard but I am. This is silly, we both want to be like our parents and they deal with death every day. How are we supposed to do that if we can't even deal with a person we barley talk to? My mom had to work and solve a case while her husband was buried alive will only hours to live, so did your dad AND your mom. And where in tears because a person we don't even really know is dead." Michael said a little irritated.

"Michel, come on, this is hard. Someone we know got murdered, it's not supposed to be easy. Don't you remember what Uncle Sweets always says, 'When it becomes easy, you should be worried'? " Christine said, it worried her that Michel wanted to be heartless.

"Ya, your right. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Michael said looking briefly at her. He didn't fail to notice the glassiness of her eyes.

"It's ok." She finished before biting her lip to keep the tears in.

Michael pulled the car into the driveway and put the car into 'park'. He then unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car. Walking around to Christine's side he opened the door for her. Anna and Harry got out, and in silence the group went into the house.


	4. The Answer on the Tip of the Tounge

Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this weekend! I went to my dad's and forgot my computer. So I got back to find I gained 2 new followes! YAY! thank you to Sweetsilky and PaSaSiOn! So now on with the show!

* * *

><p>"Mr. bring me down well ya, ya like to bring me down don't you?" The group's favorite song continued to play as they eat and sang along.<p>

"Man I love this song. It's so old though." Anna said after swallowing a bite of orange chicken.

"Not really it' only a year old. Teens do that all the time, they think a song is so old but it's only, like, a few months old. It bugs me so much, but I probably do it too." Michael rambled, the group laughed sadly. Harry picked up his phone and looked at the time.

Realizing the how late it was he said, "WOW it's really late Michael can you drive me home?"

"Ya, Anna don't you want a ride?" Michael said with a confused look on his face.

Anna and Christine exchanged a look, and then Christine nodded and Anna looked back at Michael and Anna answered. "Um... no I'm staying the night here. I don't really feel like being alone tonight."

Michael furrowed his brow, and then he turned and grabbed his 'Del Oro' varsity jacket. Before he left he turned to the two girls siting on the couch and said. "Are you guys gunna be ok here alone? When are your mom and dad coming home? Do you know?"

"Ya we'll be fine. I don't know I'll call. We'll see you tomorrow. Do you have enough room for both of us?" Christine asked

"I don't think so, Harry could you drive Anna to school tomorrow?" Michael asked

"Ya, definitely. See you guys tomorrow." Harry said waving away the question before walking to the coach and pecking her lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>When Christine woke she found that the sleeping bag next to her bed was empty, she got up and got dressed. Then she walked down the stairs to find that her family was still asleep. She walked over to the fridge and opened it; she looked for a while till she finally decided on an apple. She shoved the apple into her bag after hearing the horn of her best friend's car. She ran out the door and down the drive way, stopping right before she ran into Michael's car. She knew she was late and that he hated to be late, she also knew that he might bring up Kelly and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She took a deep breath before opening to door; she braced herself for him to be angry about her being late. She opened the door to find Michael look apprehensively at her. She passed it off as him worrying about how she was.<p>

'Maybe he hadn't noticed I was late.' Christine thought. "What's up with you?" Christine asked curiously as she buckled her seat belt and Michael pulled out onto the street.

Michael let out a big sigh and said, "Well… Um… Christine, I love you."

Christine froze, he told her that he loved her all the time, but this time he seemed more novices about saying it, "I love you too." Christine said with a questioning tone. She turned towards him and said with panic in her voice, "Is everything ok?" Michael turned on his turn signal and pulled into a parking lot.

He then turned to her and said, "Christine this time it isn't only as a friend or family. Christine I'm in love with you." He went silent but didn't turn away. Fear starting to take over him, he knew this probable wasn't a good time, but he needed to get it off his chest.

Christine opened her mouth but quickly closed it, she knew she had to say something. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but something was stopping her.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! If there is anything you want to see happen just comment because I have no idea how to PM.<p> 


	5. Sorry We're Late

Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger, but school comes first! Thanks to mags0699 and gillibean1117! Hope you like it! Getting a bit M here so, tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"I….um…..Michael …" Christine stuttered trying to find the right words to say. Michael, frustrated, got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Christine watched as he walked in front of the car and picked up a rock and threw it at a lamp post. The rock bounced off and hit him in the leg. He sat down crossed legged and put his face in his hands.<p>

Christine got out of the car and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and stared at the ground in front of her.

They sat there for a while until Christine said, "Michael, I'm in love with you too."

When he heard that he sat up and looked at her, "You are?"

"Ya, I just didn't know how to respond. I was so shocked that you felt the same way" Christine said. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he reached his hand up and cupped her cheek bring his lips slowly to hers.

'_Oh my gosh he's gunna kiss me…. What do I do….'_ Her thought was cut off by his lips ghosting over hers; at first it was gentle and soft, but she pressed her lips firmly against his signaling that she was ok with it. Her lips parted to allow his tongue accesses to her mouth, something he had wanted for years now. He allowed his tongue to explore her mouth as she moaned lightly into his mouth. The vibrations sent shivers down his spine.

They both jumped apart when they heard her phone go off. She jumped up and ran to the car, flinging open the door and jumping in, she grabbed her phone and saw it was Anna.

She picked it up and said, "Hey! What's up?"

Anna sounded rushed and she was whispering, "Where are you guy? First period is about to start!"

Christine looked at the time that plashed on the dashboard, she was so late, "Tell the teacher that…. Um we ran into traffic on the way there. We'll be there as soon as we can." Christine hung up just as Michael got in the car and stared it.

"Who was that?" he asked as if nothing had happened

"Anna, first period has almost started. I told her to tell the teacher that we got caught in traffic." Christine said trying to sound com; she was never late so it was different for her.

* * *

><p>When the duo finally got to school, because there <em>was<em> actually traffic, first period was over and people were heading to their next block. Luckily Michael and Christine had second period off, along with Anna and Harry. The group met up at the four lockers that were assigned to them.

Anna noticed to flustered ness of Christine and the pink tint in her cheeks, she shared a look with Harry, who has noticed this as well as the way Michael kept sneaking glances at Christine.

"So where were you guys this morning?" Harry asked leaning in close like it was a secret.

"Ummm….we'll tell you later." Michael said hesitantly

"Ok" Anna said suspitiously eyeing her friends. "Well, whatever, let's go over the notes and I'll give you the homework. Oh, and you guys have detention at the end of the day. Sorry." She fifnished with a shrug before throwing her backpack down and unzipping it and Harry did the same.

* * *

><p>Christine and Michael where sitting in Brennan's office, while Anna and Harry went to visit Anna's dad. They are talking about the kiss when Booth over headed something that peaked his interest.<p>

"So.. We kissed?" Michael said as more of a question than a statement. Christine nodded her head to reassure him. But she froze when she saw her father standing in the door way anger evident in his face.

Christine knew he had heard the conversation, or at least enough to get the topic. She stood up followed by Michael who paled when he saw Booth and the look he wore.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	6. The Question in the Conversation

Booth took off after Michael; Christine chased her dad and yelled after him, "Dad please stop. You haven't heard the whole story! It wasn't his fault!" By the time she had finisher her sentence Michael was hiding behind his mom and Brennan had stopped Booth.

"What is going on? Booth?" Brennan asked

"Your son," directing his attention to Angela "kissed my daughter." Booth said angrily.

Angela turning around to face her son said in shock, "What? Michael is this true?"

Michael looked at his mother and said, "Yes, but It was between us she wanted it to happen too. Right Chrissy?" Michael directing his attention to the blushing girl standing behind Brennan.

"Um ya that's right I had my part in causing the kiss." Turning her gaze from Michael and Angela to Booth, "That's what I was trying to tell you."

Booth put his hands on his hips and replied, "Well, he kissed you and I don't approve."

Christine, annoyed, crossed her arms over her chest and taped her foot "Still you can't chase my boyfriends every time I kiss them!"

Anna and Harry entering and just hearing the last sentence, "He's your boyfriend?" they said in unison.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Michael said in a confused but happy tone.

"He's your boyfriend?" Angela, Hodgins, (who had entered to hear Christine's last sentence) Brennan, and Booth chorused all together , all in shock.

Christine had not intended that, but she wanted him to be and it sounded like he wanted the same so she said, "Ya, if that's what you want." Looking at Michael, who signaled that he agreed by nodding and walking over to give Christine a hug, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Booth's face.

"Congratulation, Chrissy! I knew you guys would make a good couple! I…" Anna's face fell when she saw Booth's stern glare, "Come on Harry, let's go and tell my dad the good news." With no protest, Harry followed Anna back into her dad's office.

* * *

><p>"You guys are really together?" Anna asked in amassment,<p>

"Yes, for the last time we are together. As in boyfriend, girlfriend, will you stop asking?" Christine pleaded.

"Probably not, she doesn't give up easy. I have known her for 6 years and I've never seen her give up this easy. Good luck." Harry answer, he knew that was an impossible request of Anna. Christine shook her head.

"Hey, Anna I have been meaning to ask you. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Anna squealed and said in a high pitched tone "Yes of course I'll go to the dance with you! Christine did you hear that, he's taking me to the dance!" Anna threw herself at Harry and hugged him tight. Christine nodded her head to signal, to Anna, that she had heard the question.

Michael just stood there feeling awkward, he wanted to go to the dance with her, but he had to make asking her a special thing. He had to make up for him, not so, asking her to go out with him. It had to be romantic…. He would need Anna's help.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. I have some ideas for him asking her, but if you have an idea just PM me or review. I check everyday, even if I don't post. Thank you to my readers, Follows, and The people who Faved my story. You all make me feel so loved!<p> 


	7. The Rules in Place

Hey guys! So sorry! I'm on vacation so I didn't get a chance to update. I will be really bored tomorrow so I'll be writing and posting. Thank you to all the people who read my story, It makes me want to post more!

* * *

><p>"Christine I'm so excited about the dance! Do you think Michael will ask you?" Anna said excitedly. Anna was sitting on Christine's bed brushing her tangled hair. It was 3:30 and Anna was staying over again.<p>

"I don't know. I don't think he wants to go through that again." She said recalling the other morning.

"Go through what again? Didn't he just ask you out and you said yes?" Anna stopped brushing and Christine turned around to face her best friend. Christine wore a sad look on her face and Anna got the impression that there was something Christine wasn't telling her.

Christine sighed, she reluctantly said, "I didn't say yes at first, I…" Anna cut her off with utter shock on her face and in her voice.

"You said no at first?"

"No, I didn't say anything at first. I just sat there, I felt like I couldn't breathe."

""Then what happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Anna blushed and pinched here pointer and thumb together and pulled them across her lips as if she was zipping up her lips with an invisible zipped. Christine nodded and continued, "He got out of the car and threw a rock at the lamp post. I couldn't tell if he looked mad, sad, or both. He just sat down and didn't move for a while, I got impression he could have sat there all day. I felt so guilty so I got out of the car and sat down next to him. I told him the truth and then….. he kissed me, and I kissed him back." She said a huge smile braking out on both girls faces.

Anna jumped off the bed and began jumping around and dancing crazily. Christine couldn't help but join her.

* * *

><p>"Girls, dinner!" Booth called up the stairs; he then turned and walked into the kitchen where his wife stood chopping lettuce. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around his wife,<p>

"Booth, not while I'm chopping, I don't want to cut you finger off." Brennan said, turning in his arms with a concerned face, Booth just chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Brennan leaned into the kiss and it became more passionate quickly.

"Yucky Mom, dad! You promised to stop doing that when we are home." Christine and Anna stud at the foot of the stairs, Christine was fake gaging and Anna was smiling happily. Anna loved love! Booth and Brennan pulled apart and shared a smile.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It won't happen again"

"I think it's cute! I wish my parents would kiss like that. They hardly ever kiss!" Anna said walking into the kitchen with her best friend right next to her.

"Lucky!" Christine stated. Anna just rolled her eyes and walked over to sit in her usually seat, next to Christine's. "Wow! Doctor B, this look amazing!" Anna gushed as Brennan brought out the casserole and salad.

"Why thank you Anna. So Christine, your father and I have been meaning to talk to you." Brennan said, sitting down next to Booth and across from the girls.

"Wh…what did I do?" Christine exclaimed looking extremely anxious at the thought of getting in trouble, which never happened since she never did anything wrong (or at least never got caught).

"About Michael." Booth set down his fork as she said this and looked pointedly at his daughter.

"Oh…. What about him?" Christine also set her fork down and chanced a quick glance at her best friend who was looking just as worried as she was feeling.

"You two are now a couple, but you are 16, and our rules are that you may go on dates at 16. But there must be rules, Hodgins and Angela are having the same conversation with Michael. We talked about it today. You must be home by 11:30. No staying at each other's house overnight. You may not be at either house without an adult or Anna and/or Harry present." Brennan paused and Christine nodded to show she understood. "Good, now, we are having the Hodgins family over for dinner, Anna you and you parents are welcome of course."

"Oh…. I don't think I can, Harry and I are going to see a movie." Anna said looking guiltily at her glaring best friend 'Sorry' she mouthed at Christine.

* * *

><p>A little B&amp;B fluff your yall! Hope you enjoyed! See ya tomorrow!<p> 


	8. The Suspense in the Ring

So I promised you guys a chapter today, so here it is. I'm soooo tired and Face Timing my friends, so MULTITASKING, YA! Thank you for my readers! I got over 800 on the last one! It makes me soo happy! My reader are life.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chrissy! How was your 'sleep over' with Anna?" The boy teased , he and Harry had just come down the hall.<p>

"It was fun, uneventful, but fun." She lied. The night had been touch-feely girl crap. Anything but fun to a boy and both girls had revealed stuff they hadn't intended to.

"Cool."

"Did you get the homework done? I mean could you drag yourself away from the make-overs and nail painting?" Harry said in a mocking voice. Anna walked over and slugged him in the shoulder, hard. "OW, that hurt! Gosh can't you take a joke!" Harry looked down at his girlfriend's glare and knew he had to say something fast, "I love you!" He said with a grin he knew she couldn't resist.

"Nice save!" Christine said with a thumb up. The bell rang and the two couples said good bye to each other and headed in different directions.

"So Chrissy, I was wondering..." Michael said nervily "Would you maybe like….to get some pizza after school tomarrow?" He said quickly before they entered the class room Christine nodded her head when they had sat at the table. She was disappointed that he hadn't asked her to the dance, but she knew if he didn't take her they would go in a group.

* * *

><p>After class Christine and Michael went in different ways, Michael had class with Harry and Christine, with Anna.<p>

Christine met with Anna at the arch, outside of the auditorium. Christine rushed over to where Anna was sitting, "Oh my gosh, Michael almost asked me to home coming!"

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Anna asked standing up.

"Well, he started to ask me, but then he freaked and asked me to pizza instead." Christine said with a smile

"Pizza is good, we can handle pizza. OH! Do you think he will ask you at your date?" Anna asked as the girls turned and headed into the auditorium

"That's what I'm thinking." Christine said with a huge grin.

"Aren't you looking forward to dinner tonight?" Anna teased earning a glare and a punch in the arm.

"Ya right. It's going to be so awkward!" Christine said in a worry laced voice.

"It can't be too bad, I mean he comes over for dinner all the time." Anna shrugged

"Ya, but he was never my boyfriend." Christine said, seeming to get more and more panicked as the conversation went on.

Anna rolled her eyes at her friend and opened her mouth to make a smart retort, but stopped, instead saying, "Why are you parents here? Did you do something? Never mind stupid question."

Christine looked up quickly to, in fact, see her parents talking to their principal, Mr. Struts. The girls exchanged a look before walking toward the adults just as Mr. Struts was walking away.

Christine's parents turned and began to walk in the opposite direction and the girls sped but stopped when the bell sounded. "Come on, we've got to get to class. We'll ask them later." Anna said and began to turn, she grabbed Christine's arm because she hadn't turn, instead just stared after her parents. Something was bothering her, but they didn't have time to deal with it right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Almost at your house. You ready for this?<strong>

Christine smiled down at her phone, and then looked back up at her mirror hanging on her door. She couldn't help but be proud of the outfit she had picked out all by herself , usually Anna had to help her look even remotely fashionable. She had tried to get Anna's help but, Harry had been over 'studying' so it had been difficult to get Anna to focus, she had eventually given up and ended the Face Time call. She had then had to use the little skill she had picked up from her best friend to find the perfect outfit; white was skinny jean, a tight black long sleeved shirt with a plunging neck line (the neck line was all she was able to get from her friend), and her black and gold high-tops. In addition to all that, she had straitened her hair, applied a light layer of make-up, and was wearing the necklace Michael had gotten her along with the ring her mother had given her on her 16th birthday.

**Christine: Nope. You?**

**Michael: Never**

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said stuffing her phone in her back pocket. Booth entered the room and, noticing his daughter's attire, asked, "You look nice. There almost here. "

"Uh, thanks. Ya, Michael texted." She replied rocking awkwardly back-and-forth between the balls of her feet and her heels.

"Oh, well…" Booth was cut off by the ringing opf the doorbell. "I'll get that." He said.

"Ok. Please tell me you didn't try to intimidate him!" She followed her father down the stairs and just before he opened the door he turned to her and said,

"It's my job, Christine. I have to make the boy fear me, or things could go horribly wrong. Even if I did change that boy's diapers." Booth shrugged and just chuckled at the face Christine pulled at the end of his rambling. Booth opens the door and the only thought in Christine's mine was, '_Show time'_

* * *

><p>So, this was a long one. I hope I will be able to write more this long. I hope you like it.<p> 


End file.
